


Let's fuse ...?

by Unapstali



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, It's about them trying to fuse, Lapis is emo, it's over isn't it, lapis is being angsty again, peridot is too sweet, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapstali/pseuds/Unapstali
Summary: Lapis trapped in her own mind and traumas....... as usual





	Let's fuse ...?

_ I was trapped, in a mirror _

_ Trapped alone during over a thousand years _

_ You freed me, yes I know _

_ And I thought it would be over. But then now _

 

_ Trapped again, right with her _

_ And I fought, to keep control on her forever _

_ Then you came, and again _

_ Just like the time before you broke my chains _

  
  


_ It’s over … but is it ? but is it ?  _

_ Can I escape it ? _

_ It’s over .. or is it ? Or is it ? _

_ How to forget it ? _

_ I won, but she’s still here _

_ She’s in my head I’m afraid _

_ It’s over.. Or is it ? _

_ Why can’t I move on ? _

 

_ Fear and control, domination _

_ Fusion, mistrust, and submission _

_ Trapped down below, in the ocean _

_ Cold, and hurt in this relation _

 

_ Who am I now in this world without her ? _

_ Guilty and scared with nightmares forever _

_ What does it matter I’m still trapped inside _

_ And I can’t even fight by your side…  _

  
  


_ It’s over … but is it ? but is it ?  _

_ I’ll never escape it _

_ It’s over .. or is it ? Or is it ? _

_ I can only hide it _

_ I won, but it’s not fair _

_ I’m the villain it’s not her _

_ It’s over.. Or is it ? _

_ I’m the true monster _


End file.
